


Spain's wardrobe

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano loves clothes and he is bored out of his mind. Spain isn’t in the house. Why not sneak into his room to try on some clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spain's wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a back-up valentine gift for slouphblog. You can reach the original post [here](http://spamano-secretvalentine.tumblr.com/post/78880261201/to-slouphblog-from-sheenawilde-romano-loves).

Romano was wandering around the house aimlessly, bored. Spain left him home alone. Again. Okay, it was only for today, but still, Romano was pissed. And bored. Damn it all.

A he was passing by Spain’s room, he suddenly stopped as something came to his mind. A few days ago Spain was searching for an old uniform for God knows why and was whining about how he still had all of his old clothes piled up there. This sounded very interesting… Romano loved clothes and fashion and he remembered what Spain used to wear. All those fine and lacy shirts with matching silk vests and long, fancy coats… There would be no harm in having a look at those clothes, right? Spain didn’t have to know about anything and he wouldn’t do any bad to them, he would just take a look…

Romano couldn’t resist – he looked around and when he made sure no maid was around, he sneaked in the room. He closed the door behind himself and walked over to the wardrobe. Of course he had been in Spain’s room countless times but he had never been in his closet. It simply never occurred to him before. He walked over to the closet, opened the door and stepped in, finding himself in the middle of Spain’s old and new outfits. He looked through the clothes, smoothing his fingers along the velvet and silk they were made of. Their touch was just as gentle as their looks hinted.

His eyes got caught on a scarlet coat with golden buttons. He remembered this one – Spain always wore it when he was little, a few centuries ago… He could still see how Spain got home, his clothes dirty, even bloody sometimes and he was so tired he could barely stand… But he still went to greet him first, even though he knew that Romano would hardly ever talk to him… The boy sighed at that. Spain always left him alone back then… Even now he wasn’t at home… Romano hated to be alone.

He pulled out the coat, hung it to the door of the closet, and stood in front of it to examine it. The golden ornaments, the deep scarlet of the velvet it was made of, the lacy sleeves… When Romano unbuttoned the top few buttons, it revealed to have the complete clothing, with a vest, pants, and a shirt. He smoothed his fingers down on the fabric and bit his lower lip – Spain wouldn’t be home in at least two or three hours. Maybe he could try it on? There would be really no harm in it… and he’d put it back, so Spain wouldn’t even notice.

It didn’t take long to convince himself, hell, he really wanted to try it on. These were old, beautiful clothes, but more importantly, they were Spain’s clothes. He couldn’t really deny that this was a huge factor between his motives… His slightly red cheeks made it clear to him as he glanced into the mirror when he finished the changing.

He looked over himself. The clothes were a tad big for him but not too much, it wasn’t too visible. Their body types were different and he was a bit smaller than Spain, but it still fitted him quite well. Damn, he liked the sight, he looked really awesome in those clothes, just like he had been a pirate himself. He couldn’t hold back a smirk that went across his face – if only Spain would see him, dressed like this, on a ship, as he was the captain… Romano sighed at the thought, he was damned sure Spain would immediately jump to his arm and…

Enough daydreaming. He stopped his trail of thoughts and turned around to see the coat’s every detail. There wasn’t a chance he’d ever get to put it on again, so he might as well use his time wisely. The idea of maybe trying on another one occurred to him, too… But at the end he just couldn’t bring himself to take it off. The clothes had a strong aura of Spain around them, one that Romano adored, even if he would never say it. Damn it all, the clothes still smelled of Spain and he couldn’t have enough of breathing it in. He buried his face to the fabric and as he closed his eyes, it was almost like Spain was right there beside him… and he would hug him tightly, whisper sweet things to his ear, and kiss him gently on the lips…

Suddenly he heard chuckling coming from the door’s direction. His heart froze – he must have been a ridiculous sight enough if it was a maid but Romano feared the worst. He slowly turned around only to see Spain stepping in to the closet as he was spotted.

Heat rushed to Romano’s cheeks and he immediately looked away from him. He didn’t have any excuses, any way to talk himself out of it. He wasn’t exactly playing dress-up but it was just as bad – Spain would see it as that, and so he would see Romano as a child. God damn it. This wasn’t what he wanted… Damn bastard couldn’t even do not being at home right. Just when did he arrive anyway? Usually Spain’s louder than a herd of cattle… and now he didn’t even notice his presence. What could he have possibly seen?

“I… I am sorry that I disturbed you…” Spain said with a sheepish smile as he stopped beside Romano. The boy looked very frightened that he was caught and his cheeks were deep red. He didn’t want to startle the boy, he just couldn’t stay silent anymore. “You look really good in my old coat!” he added with an encouraging smile and put his hands on his shoulder, gently turning him around. “Let me see you properly, okay?” he said and stepped closer to him, his hands staying where they were as he looked up and down on Romano’s reflection in the mirror. “You look really cute in it, Roma! As if it was made especially for you!” he chuckled and slid his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Okay. This was not exactly what Romano wanted. Not only was he treated like a damn child, on top of everything he was called cute. But Spain didn’t seem to mind that he was in his closet, in his clothes…

“Wait, wait, I have an idea!” Spain suddenly exclaimed and let go of Romano, turning towards the higher shelves. “I know I have a hat for it somewhere!” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “Aha! Here it is!” he went back to the boy triumphantly and after dusting it off quickly, he put the hat on Romano’s head. “You look really good in it, Roma” he said with his voice quiet and gentle, his smirk softening into a gentle smile and he rested his hands on Romano’s shoulders again. “You look so… grown-up in it…”

This was a compliment Romano wasn’t expecting at all. His eyes widened slightly and he saw on his reflection that his cheeks went completely red. He looked away from the mirror so he didn’t have to look at Spain’s eyes, although he was aware that it was a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Spain’s arms moved tighter around him, once again, pulling Romano closer by his waist. This made him look up at Spain, and he found that the Spaniard was closer than he expected. He was looking at his eyes from about an inch away – this closeness immediately sent his heart racing and made his breathing uneven. If Spain noticed, he didn’t show it, he seemed to absorbed in staring into Romano’s eyes.

“Spain…?” he started silently, his voice was barely more than a whisper, but Spain put a hand on his cheek gently and whatever he was trying to ask was forgotten. Then Spain leaned even closer and gently, but too shortly in Romano’s opinion, brushed their lips together.

“Tell me if it’s not okay, Roma…” he whispered, looking at the boy’s surprised eyes. “Tell me if I have to stop and I will never do this again.”

“Don’t you- Don’t you dare do that…” Romano said and grasped Spain’s arms with his own hands, not giving the other the slightest chance of escaping. “Just kiss me properly!” he ordered, surprising himself with this sudden wave of courage as well.

“Very well then” Spain smiled at him softly, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together and this time, he didn’t pull away so fast.


End file.
